L'Enfant du Malheur
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Si son sort était de porter malheur aux gens qu'il aimait, alors Yuan décida, par amour pour eux, de rester loin d'eux.


Disclamer: Tales of Symphonia n'est pas ma propriété. Sinon, Yuan et Martel se seraient mariés.

Résumé: Si son sort était de porter malheur aux gens qu'il aimait, alors Yuan décida, par amour pour eux, de rester loin d'eux.

Note de l'auteur : Cet OS a été écrit pendant mes vacances en Alsace, où mon esprit a été assez prolixe. Suzette vient d'un RP sur un forum TOS que j'ai fait avec le membre surnommé « Martel ». Elle fait des papercrafts TOS, son pseudo est Orel 67. Vous pouvez trouver sa page sur FB._**  
**_

**L'Enfant du Malheur**

Si Yuan restait seul, cela n'était pas par goût mais par conviction. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de demeurer seul, sinon ses mains, déjà écarlates, allaient se teindre un peu plus de rouge vermeil avec le sang des innocents qui périssaient par sa faute, même s'il n'avait jamais désiré cela.

Yuan se considérait comme l'enfant du malheur, celui par qui les tragédies arrivaient et ce, contre sa volonté. Il était comme une balise dans le monde des vivants, servant de point de repère à la Faucheuse. Il était convaincu que son sort était de porter malheur aux autres.

D'abord, il y eut ses parents, tués sur la route pour fuir vers la capitale de Tésséha'lla, loin d'Heimdall. Le couple et le nourrisson qu'il était avaient été pris dans une escarmouche, visant le convoi qui les menaient à destination. Les deux seuls survivants furent une amie elfique de sa mère et lui-même, un petit bébé d'à peine trois mois. Il avait appris par la suite que sa mère, peu avant de mourir, l'avait confié à son amie en lui faisant promettre sur la Déesse qu'elle l'emmènerait en lieu sûr. Ce fut ainsi que Yuan fut conduit à Asgard et grandit à Sylvarant.

Les parents adoptifs de Yuan étaient très gentils avec lui, il ne manqua de rien et eut une enfance plus facile que la majorité des demi-elfes de son époque. Cela n'empêcha pas sa malédiction de frapper. Son père était mort en tombant du toit de la petite cabane qu'il construisait pour son petit métis qui lui tenait lieu de fils. L'agonie avait été terrible, il était mort dans la nuit des suites d'une hémorragie interne. L'enfant qu'il était avait beaucoup pleuré. Sa mère de cœur se remaria, à un homme moins tolérant envers les gens de sa race. Avec le recul et la maturité, Yuan avait compris que si son deuxième beau-père avait de la tendresse pour sa mère, il l'avait avant tout épousée pour son argent. Le malheur frappa de nouveau. Le nouveau mari voulut détruire l'œuvre de son prédécesseur, clamant que cela était trop beau et trop bon pour le bâtard que l'enfant Ka-Fai était. Pendant son travail, une poutre du toit de la maisonnette en bois cassa et tomba sur lui, lui rompant l'échine et le tuant sur le coup. Yuan n'eut pas de troisième beau-père et s'il se garda de le dire à celle qui l'élevait, il était bien content que ce « méchant monsieur » fusse parti de sa vie.

Il y eut également le premier amour de Yuan, une jolie petite fleuriste d'Asgard, rousse, un brin sauvageonne et garçon manqué qui s'appelait Suzette, celle qui réconcilia le demi-elfe avec l'humanité. Le jeune homme l'avait rencontrée lors d'une permission de congés alors qu'il flânait dans les rues de la ville venteuse. L'alchimie avait tout de suite opéré, si bien que Yuan envisagea même d'épouser sa charmante humaine. Le malheur fondit alors sur la pauvre jeune femme. Un groupe de détraqués, qui ne comprenaient pas qu'un humain puisse aimer un demi-elfe, saccagèrent la boutique et violèrent à plusieurs reprises l'infortunée demoiselle, pour lui apprendre qu'une « queue humaine » avait bien meilleur goût et était bien plus performante que la « petite bite » d'un bâtard au sang mêlé. Sous le choc, traumatisée, Suzette se creva les yeux avec les éclats d'un pot de terre qui avait été brisé durant l'agression. Elle finit sa vie dans un couvent et mourut très jeune. Son dernier mot fut le prénom de celui qu'elle avait osé aimer. Les violeurs de Suzette furent les premiers hommes que Yuan tua de sang-froid. Il ne leur donna même pas une sépulture et laissa leur cadavres mutilés pourrir au fin fond du Pic d'Hakonésia. Enfin, le jour où Yuan devint Général, le premier général métis dans l'histoire des deux pays de Sylvarant et de Tésséha'lla, le jeune homme apprit le décès de sa mère, des suites d'une attaque d'apoplexie. Le lendemain, il fêtait bien tristement ses vingt-deux printemps. Plus rien ne l'attachait à la douce Asgard. Suzette était loin, meurtrie à jamais. Le peu d'amis qu'il avait était mort dans les purges visant à « assainir » le pays des demi-elfes. Ses deux beaux-pères et sa belle-mère étaient six pieds sous terre. Il fit don de ses biens à l'orphelinat de la ville et sa maison devint une annexe pour la maison médicale d'Asgard. Il n'avait plus besoin de cela, car plus personne ne l'attendait dans la ville de la dynastie de Balacruf.

Il y eut le miracle de sa vie : Martel, la tendre, la belle, la douce, la forte, la courageuse qui réconcilia Yuan avec l'amour. S'il avait sincèrement aimé Suzette, Martel fut, pour ainsi dire, l'amour de sa vie. Elle parvint à le sortir de son attitude réservée et lointaine qu'il avait adopté suite aux événements tragiques de la fleuriste. Yuan ne se sentait lui que quand il était avec Martel. Il voulut croire en son rêve d'un monde pour tous. Il quitta l'armée et voyagea avec elle et Mithos, rejoints peu après par Kratos. La vie était difficile mais la bonne entente qu'il y avait dans le quatuor, la romance qu'il entretenait avec Martel, rendaient cette vie très supportable. Les deux métis avaient d'ailleurs fait le vœu de vieillir ensemble et avaient prévu de se marier une fois la guerre finie.

- Cette guerre aura une fin. Et quand elle arrivera, nous serons libres d'écouter nos cœurs. Avait dit la demoiselle Yggdrasill

Il n'y eut jamais de mariage. Parce que Martel ne connut jamais la fin de la guerre. Elle mourut lors d'une bataille, en protégeant son fiancé d'un de ses anciens supérieurs, dont elle avait entendu les mots comploteurs et assassins à l'égard de Yuan la veille, dans une taverne. Le jeune homme ne put jamais se le pardonner.

Pour ce qui était de Kratos et de Mithos, Yuan était convaincu de leur avoir porté également malheur. S'il n'avait jamais rencontré Martel, Mithos aurait eu sa sœur et ne serait pas devenu fou, il n'aurait pas eu à le combattre et à, fatalement, œuvrer pour son décès. Quant à Kratos, il était certain que le simple fait d'avoir lié amitié avec l'ancien chevalier avait suffi pour « lui porter la poisse ». Anna était morte et Lloyd perdu. Et ce, malgré le silence de Yuan et ses efforts pour aider la petite famille.

Enfin, il y eut Botta. Le brave, le fidèle Botta. L'homme à qui il aurait volontiers confié sa vie. Le seul renégat avec lequel il s'était permis d'être un peu plus qu'un supérieur hiérarchique. Presque un ami. Non. Un ami. Mais Botta était mort noyé durant une mission dans la ferme de Rodyle, se sacrifiant pour préserver le moniteur du bâtiment et pour sauver la vie de Lloyd et de ses compagnons. Botta était mort pour l'idéal renégat. Botta était mort pour lui. Yuan avait privé quatre jeunes adultes de sa présence, d'un père pour trois d'entre eux et d'un oncle pour le dernier, Le défunt lui ayant servi de figure paternelle depuis sa naissance. Il avait privé un enfant à naître d'un grand-père. Le simple fait d'avoir rencontré Botta avait scellé le destin du guerrier. Tout comme il avait scellé le destin de tous ceux dont il était proche.

Aussi, Yuan décida de demeurer distant, ne nouant aucun lien trop intime avec les gens. Il serait pour tous une connaissance et cela s'arrêterait là. Il allait se retirer du monde, n'y ayant plus rien à faire hormis jouer les gardes pour l'arbre le plus précieux de la planète. Il allait vivre et mourir seul, quitte à ce que l'on retrouve son cadavre des semaines, des mois, voire des années après son décès. Cette solitude était le prix à payer pour que plus aucune vie ne soit prise à cause de cette malédiction qu'il n'avait jamais pu contrôler. La solitude était à la fois son fardeau et son arme pour lutter contre cette puissance qui minait sa trop longue existence. Quelque part, il était heureux de ne s'être jamais marié ou de n'avoir engendré aucun enfant. Soit il les aurait vu mourir avant lui et cela, il n'aurait pas pu le supporter, soit il aurait transmis à sa descendance ce don terrible qu'il ne souhaitait à personne.

Oui, Yuan allait finir sa vie tout seul.

Parce que c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait de lutter contre le mauvais sort qui l'accompagnait depuis le jour de sa naissance.

**FIN**

_Une petit idée qui avait germé dans ma tête en montant en voiture pour revenir au camping. Pour une fois, je suis assez satisfaite du résultat. _


End file.
